


I'll do anything

by Devils_Servant



Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [3]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Servant/pseuds/Devils_Servant
Summary: Written in a 'You' perspectiveyoure a collage student and your two prof's wont give you an A... So you go to a seemingly last resort
Relationships: Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Reader, James Anderson | Raestrao/Reader
Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I'll do anything

**Author's Note:**

> Its a roleplay. technically~  
> Ive put a few sentences at the beginning and end to show that its not coerced consent.

_ “When did you even come up with this...” you question as you look at the two men standing in front of you. Both looking smug and yet embarrassed. _

_ Erik chuckles while James sighs in embarrassment “just do it love...please?” _

_ “Will do mr kinky” you point at james, “mr perv” you point at erik. _

* * *

“Miss valedictorian” as Suzu used to call you in highschool. Now you are going to a business school, and you're taught by the CEO of Andersons toys company Professor James and his brother Professor Erik.

They were wonderful teachers...except for the fact that they both hated you. Now they didn't treat you badly...but they would always stare at you as you walked through the halls with a  _ look _ in their eyes. Or they would mark your papers down if you didn't hand it to them personally. 

The latter had happened more recently since you had gotten a night shift as a server in a caffe and didn't have time to turn in your assignments, consequently having a friend turn them in and ...yeah your grades went down. 

By this point you had had enough, you had finally decided to ask them about it, it was driving you insane. You needed the good grades, they were your soon to be masters.

**“~”~”~”~”~~”~”~”~”~”~~”~”**

“And that is all for today's class,” James, your professor, said as his brother walked into the room.

He glanced at his brother before smiling back at the class, “hand you essays to me before you leave. Have a good evening” He smiled. Knowing it was the last class of the day.

The classroom slowly begins to relax, peers talking to each other as everyone starts to pack their stuff away. Watching everyone fileout of the classroom you take your essay out of your bag and walk down the room, intending to just throw your essay on the table and run. You weren't in the mood to rant about your slipping grades. However luck isn't on your side.

“Well well well, if it isn't miss Anderson handing in her  _ own  _ essay. I can't believe my eyes” the copper haired man called Erik, also known as professor Erik said to you alerting his brother of your presence.

James chuckled, “ i wouldn't call that- “ he gestured to your stance. It was obvious you wanted to run. “-Handing in the essay, would you miss? “

You chuckled and handed the essay, “hmm i'd call it an attempt, but Sir i do need to speak with you “ you added this gained James full attention and lost some of Eriks. “Both of you,” you said, getting Eriks attention back.

James quirked an eyebrow and looked at Erik before looking back at you, “what about miss?“ his tone made it evident he had an inkling.

“It's about my grades in both of your classes its-” You were cut off by Eriks finger held in your direction.

“How about we talk about this in his office tomorrow?,” he suggested looking at james for any disapproval.

Not sensing any, he continued “you can swing by as we’ll have more time to discuss it, seeming as we don’t have any classes after lunch and as far as I'm aware nor do you.”

You smiled and nodded exclaiming a thank you as you left the room and went home, not feeling the pair of eyes boring into your back as you left.

**~”~”~”~”~”~~”~””~”~”~~”**

The next day passed without a hitch, you only had your Mathematical class that day and that prof loved you in that class.

Finally the day had ended, you were walking to professor James’ office pulling down your white blouse sleeve and fiddling with your light blue skirt. You knock three times at his office. Nothing. You knock a little harder.

"Come in," a voice who you realised belonged to Erik called out to you.

You give one last mental pep talk before opening the door.  _ 'you'll be fine, your grade can only go up...right? and there's no harm in trying...right...?' _

You slightly chuckle at the sight before you, Erik is sitting on James' desk, cross legged facing James who is sitting in his usual black spinning chair.

“Hello, miss, do make yourself comfortable, “ James insists as he closes his laptop and you shut the door behind you timidly.

"I- I was hoping I could still talk to you about my essays." you ask sheepishly, rubbing your arm and placing your bag on a chair by the door.

They both glance up at you and a warmth in their gaze prompts you to keep talking. Especially with the unprompted “mmh yes those” added by Erik.

"Well, I got a B, which is great don't get me wrong, but it's been consistent throughout both of your classes on most of my recent essays, and I know I can do better. So I was wondering if there was anything I could do better or any kind of extra credit I could do to bring my grade up."

They looked between each other and a devilish smirk was quickly wiped off of Eriks face by a stern look from James. 

“Well miss, we've been giving B grades,” James began “because we can’t confirm all the essays are written by you, because you type them.” he took a deep breath before continuing.

“And we don't want to give you an A or higher for someone else's work”

You sighed, "Please, I really have to pass your classes with an A. Isn't there anything-."

"Anything?” Erik added looking at you with a lust filled gaze he didn't bother hiding. His eyes trailed you up and down, taking in your shape and curves, your soft looking parted lips and the small blush that ran across your face. 

Not exactly getting his drift you continued,"Oh! Oh please yes. I'll do anything! I'll take tests, write more papers!"

Erik looked down at the floor and then glanced back up and said, "No, not that princess. We gave you plenty of time to write papers and take tests. This is something for  _ me _ ."

He reached out and gestured for you to walk forward. You did and stood between his spread legs. Erik reached out to touch your hair, loving how very soft it felt as he held his hand at the back of your head.

“Ahem” James coughed from his desk, startling you a bit. He was sitting there calmly watching the encounter.

“Oh sorry” Erik rolled his eyes.“this is something for  _ us _ ”

"I don't understand..." your voice trailed off and you looked at him, perfect brows scrunched together. Erik was still stroking your soft hair and you shivered at his unfamiliar touch.

"You need to  _ earn _ the grade from us, miss. No more tests or papers. You've had time to study, time to get a tutor, time to help yourself, but you chose not to. You will now allow us whatever pleasures we want to have from you...and your  _ tight _ little body." James spoke a growl whispering the last part.

Your eyes widened and suddenly understood. He wanted you to give  _ him _ ,  _ both _ of them anything they wanted in order to get the grade you needed. You looked up at him. He was a handsome man, both of them were. On the attractiveness side of things, they were fine but--

You cleared your throat and spoke, "umm I-"

"No other way." Erik interrupted, his other hand came up and ran along the collar of your shirt, getting closer to your chest.

"If you don't earn the grade this way, _ our way _ , you'll have to enjoy your B ...won't you?."

With that his hand traced the lowest part buttons of your blouse. He stopped himself from unbuttoning the shirt. Erik shifted, his cock hard thinking about your body and the things he knew you were so close to agreeing to. He remembered how easily you obeyed in his classes and his cock hardened further. So much so that it had caught your eye.

You trailed your eyes down to his groin and saw his strained bulge, ”that's because of you princess…” he spoke lowly into your ear, your lowered head granting him full access to it after he moved your hair.

You shivered as you said the words. you raised your head and looked him in the eye saying, "Alright, I will."

"Good." He smiled and dropped his hand reluctantly, but he knew that he couldn't keep it there.

He grabbed your waist and pulled you in for a kiss, his soft lips meeting yours as he kissed you. You soon felt his teeth grase your bottom lip prompting you to open it. He teased your tongue with his before he explored your mouth. During this his hand was trailing up your waist, his fingertips dancing on the fabric.

A nose burying itself into your neck is what made you gasp for air, your lips parted and tingling slightly. James’ hands reached around you and pulled your chin up. 

“There you go, that's a good girl.” he breathed as he sucked on your neck, chin and ear shell. Erik untucked your blouse and pulled you closer to him allowing him to undo your white shirt so it bunched at your waist.

“Miss, sit on the table for us quickly please,'' James asked with a golden glow around his eyes forcing you to follow without question.

You had swapped places with Erik as he had kneeled behind you kissing your neck slowly as he unhooks your bra. James kissed down your stomach and made his way back upto your breasts, moving one of his hands to cup one and play with your nipple while his mouth latched on to the other. His teeth grazed the bud as his lips sucked on it.

You were a puddle, powerless to stop them as Erik moved the chair in front of you and James took the hint sitting on the chair. He spread his legs wide as you got off the table and moved between them,

“now miss you want your grade don't you...and you're a fast learner….enjoy.” he growled as you moved to unbutton his pants. unbuckling his belt.you stare at him, mesmerized as he pulled out his dick. it looked...intimidating. Long. Thick. Pre-cum oozed out of the tip.

You leaned forward and ran your tongue over the head of his dick. The taste of his pre-cum was bitter but only a little so you ignored that and kept going. Once you were done with the head, you gave him a long lick on the underside of his shaft.

"Ohh that feels nice," James said. Encouraged by a positive response, you held the base of his dick while licking all over the first few inches.

"Move your hand," he whispered. So you pumped his dick while swirling your tongue around the head. This earned a moan so you stopped licking and opened wide, taking a few inches into your mouth.

"Good girl," he said quietly. James rested his hand lightly on the back of your head as you bobbed up and down. He would periodically let out little moans and you pick up a pace, when his hand suddenly pushed you forward, forcing several more inches into your mouth. Gagging you tied to pull back and you were successful in doing so.

Taking a deep breath, "You okay?" Erik asked, standing behind you, watching the show. After a few more breaths, you nodded.

"Finish me off,'' James said simply. Earning a tsk from Erik.

You rested your hands on his thighs and furiously bobbed up and down, pushing yourself to the point of gagging.

He groaned and he grunted, taking hold of your head again. James fucked your face, pumping his hips fast and hard. He gave you no warning he was about to cum, and when you felt his hot semen shooting into your mouth, you tried your hardest to back away. But James held you tightly against him as he shot his load down your throat and you swallow almost everything.

Only a small part dribbles down your chin as he leans forward and catches it on his finger before moving it towards your mouth, you open it and suck his finger as that second pair of hands grab your breasts and cause you to cry out.

"You really think I'd make you blow him and not return the favor?" Erik teased causing you to be startled.

Erik didn't wait for a response. He and James grabbed you and put you on the desk led flat on your back this time.

"I can't wait to taste that pussy," he said as he leaned over you. Erik quickly unsnapped Your skirts side button and unzipped it leaving you only in panties.

"Well, well, well," he said with a small chuckle. His fingers played with the fabric of your panties, and he reached under you to cup your ass. 

James moved toward your face and whispered "look, no  _ feel _ how wet you are" He cracked a smile and kissed you softly on the lips. As you nodded feeling it coat your thighs, you were drenched and needy.

"Good girl." he teased as he kissed you again.

Erik knelt in front of you and grabbed your panties, quickly pulling it off of you. you stared at the ceiling, chewing on your lower lip as he pushed your thighs apart. He started planting kisses on your inner thighs, working closer and closer to your pussy. It was pure torture - you were more than ready.

" _ Uhhnn _ ," you moaned softly as his mouth finally reached your lower lips. He kissed you down there gently at first, but the sensation was fantastic. Erik then started licking up and down your opening before swirling his tongue around your clit. 

Gasping loudly you inadvertently squeezed your thighs together, trapping his head between your legs. He didn't seem to mind, though. In fact he took the opportunity to really press his face into your pussy, his mouth working against your lips while his tongue darted inside you.

An unbridled moan escaped you as he continued to eat you out, increasing his speed and pressure by the second. Overtaken by pure lust, you started bucking your hips against his mouth, longing for that orgasm that was building inside .When he moved his mouth up to focus on your clit and shoved two fingers inside you..

" _ Ahh~ _ ." As the orgasm washed over you, you squeezed your thighs together even more tightly around his head. your hips were completely off the desk, pressed against his face.

You all stayed like that for a little. With James slowly massaging your breasts and kissing your neck, which he had swapped to once you threw your head back.

When your pleasure started to subside, you were suddenly mortified that you were wrapped around him like this - trapping his face in your pussy. Relaxing your thighs and dropping your hips back to the desk. your face felt like it was on fire and you were breathing heavily. Erik stood up and smiled as he stared at your flushed face.

You felt James kiss down your body and pull you down the desk, wrapping your legs around his waist, his cock prodding at your sensitive clit. you hadn't even noticed they swapped places.

As Eriks' cock pressed up against your ass you took in the sight of James, who was surprisingly glistening with sweat, his hair a mess. Shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves pushed up and tied undone and...his blazer was somewhere.

“You ready..?” James asked, poking his tip at your entrance, you nodded softly as he pushed inside. He takes no time easing himself into your waiting pussy. He fits, but the initial thrust is breath-taking. You wrap your arms around his shoulder to try to pull myself back on his dick while he pulls out.

He lowers his head to nuzzle your neck. "Oh, baby, you feel so good."

You groan and you feel a tingle on your ass, then you feel a cold tingle on your ass just before Erik began to push in your ass  _ gently _ at first, holding still until you're used to the sensation.

They both started to thrust and the feeling was indescribable, intoxicated by the smell of the air as you moaned with pleasure. You wanted to wrap your legs around James’ waist as you let pleasure run though your body.

Erik could feel his own orgasm coming on, your tight ass squeezing him in a vice like grip tempting him to just pound into you,but before he could do anything, you screamed out as your orgasm crashed through your body for the second time that afternoon.

Although this time James was to blame, his fingers hand moved to circle your clit as Erik had kissed your neck causing you to roll your eyes and head back. Your pussy constricted over James’ cock and your ass around Eriks, which eliminated their last defense, seeing you in pure bliss like that caused them to lose it. James cumming inside as he slammed his hips into you and flooded your pussy with his seed.

Erik in a similar manner also slammed into you however he also grabbed your breasts. squeezing them to the point where you clenched even tighter,if that was even possible. And he filled your ass with the white liquid much to your pleasure.

None of you,  _ although mainly just you _ , could believe the stamina of the three of you. The smell of sweat and sex filled the air, and the desk began to creak beneath them. The desk held out, though, unlike your body which pulsated for the third time as the assault on your breasts and pussy continued. 

James had taken to rolling his hips while he was balls deep inside of you while Erik had kept still causing their cocks to rub against each other through the thin membrane inside you causing delightful friction on your part. Erik had begun assaulting your breasts, his hands caressing them gently as he kissed up your neck, behind your ear and everything in between.

At this point you, unlike the two incubi you were sandwiched between, were a wreck. You breathed in deeply as Erik pulled slowly out of you, letting his cum drip out of your tight asshole. 

He laid you down on the desk as James groans and thrusts deep holding the head of his cock against your womb, shooting splash after splash of warm cum in you. He slowly fucks you as he finishes cuming, as it runs out around his cock and down your ass, pooling on the desk under you.

James slowly pulls his cock out, your pussy gripping and milking him, the head comes out with a pop. He looks at you in satisfaction, laying on the table with her legs spread, cum oozing from your pussy.

You however are dazed, the natural energy drain made you tired and you feel yourself getting sleepy. Eventually feeling you doze off.

* * *

You stirred awake in a bed, face pressed into your neck and your head in someone's chest. Shifting slightly you see dumb and dummer peacefully sleeping. You had no aches or pains but woah….

they owe you big time...

_ "fuckin perverts...~" _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dam, COVID-19 got me writing smut...  
> Anyway, this is what bordem is...  
> Im gonna write so much smut...


End file.
